The present invention relates to an aroma apparatus for volatilizing a liquid aromatic or an essential oil in order to enjoy an aroma privately in the home or for use in aromatherapy or the like.
Many types of conventional general aroma apparatus include a small plate which is intended to receive an aromatic or an essential oil and which is located over a heat source such as a candle or a small electric bulb. The aromatic or the essential oil is then volatilized by the use of light and heat from the heat source.
In this conventional type of aroma apparatus, the aromatic or the like is heated so that warm aromatic vapor is raised. However, the fragrance is deteriorated by the heating, it is different from a comfortable natural aroma. Also, there is the danger of fire which has been caused by this type of aroma apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide an aroma apparatus involving no danger of fire, and which is capable of providing a natural aroma. It is a further object of the invention to facilitate the replacement and replenishment of the aromatic, while maintaining an attractive appearance.